


To Find Your Soulmate

by TheBadassHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, And Neville will love him (in a while), And kinda naive, Blaise is calm and chill, But Hermione obv loves him anyway, Draco is kinda mean but he just has a hard/tough exterior, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Funny, He is also a romantic, Humor, Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Neville is a badass, Neville kinda swears (.....a lot), Pansy is mean and sarcastic, Pansy knew it, Ron is kinda an idiot, Seamus is pure, Theo is annoying but absolutely funny, Theo kinda already had a crush on harry, and Dean loves him, and I'll add more tags as I keep on going with the story, crush to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadassHufflepuff/pseuds/TheBadassHufflepuff
Summary: The Gryffindors and Slytherins in have come back after the war, as part of Year 8. To lighten the tension, Professor Trelawney and Headmistress McGonagall, gives them two weeks to find out who their soulmate and and another month to get along with them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> The Gryffindors and Slytherins in have come back after the war, as part of Year 8. To lighten the tension, Professor Trelawney and Headmistress McGonagall, gives them a week to find out who their soulmate and and another month to get along with them.

Chapter 1

“Hello, my dear children! Today I’m joined by Headmistress McGonagall!” Professor Trelawney said. “Headmistress McGonagall, a few words if you may?”

“Well then. Hello, students. I’m here today, to tell you of a challenge taking place in Hogwarts.” McGonagall declared. 

Whispers drowned the divination classroom, mutterings of what was thought to be the challenge. 

“Bloody hell! A challenge? What do you think it might be?” Ron asked his fellow Gryffindors.

“Honestly, I have no idea! It could literally be anything!” Harry responded.

“Oh you guys! Can’t you see the book near Professor Trelawney and Headmistress McGongall?”

“Oh I do see it. Um, the Process of Finding Your Soulmate by Bathilda Bagshot, is it?” Neville asked a bit timidly.

“Wait, process of finding your soulmate! We’re finding our soulmates?!” Dean and Seamus marvelled!”

“Obviously! Now who do you think yours is?” Hermione exclaimed!

Meanwhile in the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, had already figured out that the challenge was to find their soulmate. Now all they were discussing was who their soulmate could be. 

“Who do you think my soulmate is Theo?” Draco questioned. “You’re really damn smart! You should know, I think?”

“Wow thank you for that, Mr. Malfoy. I really do care what you think” Theo laughed.

“Oh do shut up, Theo! Pansy and Blaise, tell Theo to shut up!” Draco snorted.

“Well, I think Pansy and Blaise are a good couple! Don’t you think so Draco?” Theo smirked.

“Me and Blaise! That is never gonna happen! Not in a million years!” Pansy snapped.

Blaise nodded, “Me and Pansy! That would never work. We’re two completely different personalities!”

“Oh, but haven’t you heard of opposites attract?” Draco teased.

“Ugh, Draco and Theo! Just shut it!” Pansy huffed!

To change the topic Blaise said, “So who do you think Theo has?”

Unfortunately for them, Headmistress McGonagall started clearing her throat to say something. 

“So, the challenge is to find your soulmate, as many of you have figured out. You have two weeks to find out who your soulmate is and a month to to get along with them. At the end, you and your soulmate will stay in a room for a day, and if you can cooperate with them the best, then you win a grand prize.” McGonagall admitted. 

“A grand prize! Bloody Hell!! What is it?” Ron blurted out!

“Well Mr. Weasley if you let me talk, then I could tell you, yes?” McGonagall said.

“Yes, Headmistress.” Ron answered with a faint blush on his ears and cheeks.

“And now for the grand prize, you and your soulmate will get to go to a Weird Sisters Private Concert, you'll get to go to Hogsmeade on Christmas, and when you do go to Hogsmeade, everything will have a discount of 50%.” McGonagall answered.

Everyone started cheering loudly and a happy mood chorused the room. 

“Um, Headmistress?” Neville asked.

“Yes Mr. Longbottom?” McGonagall said.

“Well, I was wondering whether we could get help and if we did win, then if we could invite others with us?” Neville explained.

“I don’t see why not? Just remember to approve with your soulmate on who to bring.” McGonagall spoke.

“Oh and do remember, that we already know who your soulmates are! So you cannot cheat and try to dupe us! Did everyone get that?” Professor Trelawney added.

“Yes Professor!” Everyone choursed.

“Starting from tomorrow, you will be given 2 weeks to do the specified tasks to find your soulmate. Understood?” McGonagall asked.

All the students answered, “Understood Headmistress!” 

The students went back to their common rooms, the Gryffindors to the Gryffindor Common Room and Slytherins to the Slytherin common room.

In the Gryffindor common room, there was much chaos. 

“Guys! We have to figure out who our soulmates are!” Seamus declared.

“Yeah, I think we should!” Dean agreed. 

“We obviously have to, but it starts tomorrow. We really can’t do anything today!” Hermione added.

“We could try to figure out each other’s soulmate, as a game maybe?” Neville shared.

“Hey, we could do that!” Harry approved.

“Yeah, that would be fun!” Ron declared!

While the Gryffindors were playing their game, the Slytherins were just discussing theories and soulmates with one another.

“Hey, you guys. Do you know who my soulmate could be?” Theo sighed.

“Yours? Hmm well do you like boys or girls?” Pansy asked.

“You won’t care, will you?” Theo asked shyly.

“Theo, I’m gay! I won’t care!” Draco assured!

“And I’m straight, but I don’t care! You’re still my friend!” Blaise encouraged.

“Right, then. I like both. Both guys and gals.” Theo answers.

“Who even says gals anymore? But ok, that makes everything 10x more difficult!” Pansy exclaimed!

“Shut up, Pansy!” Blaise exclaims.

“Ok. Um, who do you find attractive, Theo?” Draco asks uncomfortably.

“Just so you know, it’s none of you.” Theo smirked, “But it is someone you don’t like very much.”

“Who? Is it Potter, or Weasley?” Pansy asks.

“No!!” Theo spluttered. “Anyway, I have to get to bed. See you tomorrow, or something!”

Theo went up to their dorms, leaving Pansy, Blaise, and Draco in the common rooms. 

“So how much do you want to bet it’s Potter?” asked Pansy dryly.

“I actually think it’s Weasley.” Blaise mused.

“Ok, then. Bet!” Draco chimed in.

“You give 20 galleons to me if it’s Potter.” Pansy said.

Blaise nodded, “And you give me 20 galleons if it’s Weasley.”

“Right. Then if you guys are done, let’s get to bed. We have loads of things to do tomorrow.”

“Good-Night!” Pansy said.

“Good-Night.” Blaise and Draco added.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, this is my first story ever so if you could kudos and comment suggestions that would be really helpful! Also, if you notice any bad grammar, punctuation, etc, it would do wonders if you told me! Thx and have a good rest of your day/night!

Chapter 2

“Good Morning Bitches!!” Pansy yelled!

“Oh shut up will you Pansy!” Theo shouted.

“Nope! Now, get up!! We’ve got to find who our ‘soulmates’ are!” Pansy ordered.

“Who cares? Let me freaking sleep, Pansy!” Theo mumbled.

“Theo, get up! You can’t leave us with crazy ass Pansy, here!” Draco yelled!

“She isn’t crazy. A bitch maybe, but not crazy.” Blaise defended.

“Theo, if you don’t get your fatass up right now, I will pour Veritasium on you, and demand to know who you crush is!” Pansy threatened.

“I’m up! I’m up!!” Theo screeched.

“Well, now that should be our new threat towards our dear Theodore.” Draco smirked.

Blaise nodded, “Hell yeah. But like Pansy said, we’ve got to go.” 

“Yeah! We can’t have the bloody Gryffindors find their soulmate before us!” Draco sneered.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common rooms. Hermione was trying (key word is trying) to get everyone out of bed!

“Guys! Get up! Don’t you want to know who your soulmate is?” Hermione reasoned.  
Neville being the kind person like he was decided to help Hermione, but it wasn’t in the way most would suspect. 

“OK! Listen up you nasty buggers! Get you fucking arses up, and get out the door for breakfast.” Neville yelled. “Besides we can’t have those audacious Slytherins win, can we now?” He added as an afterthought.

For a minute, there was stunned silence. Then it turned into chaos. 

“Wait, Neville can swear?” Ron sputtered, “How the hell didn’t I know?”

A blush painted Neville’s cheeks. “I was just, um, trying to get your attention.” 

“Well, you got us up!” Seamus and Dean grimaced.

“Sorry, you guys.” Neville stammered.

“Nah, it’s ok. ‘Besides we can’t have those audacious Slytherins win, can we now’.” Harry teased.

“Oh be quiet, Harry!” Neville groans.

Finally, the Gryffindors trudged along into the Great Hall for breakfast. Since a lot of people had left for Christmas, there weren’t many people left. 

“C’mon! We’ve got to go to the Potions classroom, before anyone else gets the idea.” Hermione hinted. “So Ron, do stop eating!”

They rushed to the Potions storage room where Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Draco were already at. 

“Huh. What are you doing here?” Draco grunted.

“Well, it’s the same as you mate! We’re going to get our potion supplies.” Seamus chuckled. 

Dean nods, “I thought you were smart, Malfoy!” 

“Oh do shut it! Draco is smart!” Pansy defends.

“Yeah, stay with your girlfriend, Malfoy!” Ron huffs.

“Pansy isn’t Draco’s girlfriend, not unlike Harry and Hermione.” Blaise adds.

“You keep Hermione outta here, Zabini.” Ron shouts.

“Well then keep Pansy and Draco outta yours.” Blaise growled.

“What about me? hUh? Blaise!!!” Theo hollers.

“Yeah you too Theo. Just keep all my friends outta it!” Blaise thunders.

“Wow, you consider me your friend! I’m blessed.” Theo teases.

“My god, Theo. Shut it! We’re in a conversation with bloody Gryffindors!” Draco hisses.

“Yeah and??” Theo asks.

“Just shut up, will ya?” Pansy yells.

“Oh can you quit your talking, and let us get our potions?” Harry demands.

This enlights a response from the Slytherins and it soon turns into a verbal fight. Until Neville breaks it again.

“Shut the fuck up! We all need our damn supplies so if we could take turns like we learned in bloody kindergarten, it would be much freaking faster!” Neville shouts. “Plus, we still do need to find our soulmates, don’t we?

Draco breaks the silence, “Who knew you could swear, Longbottom?”

“Exactly what I thought when he did it first!” Ron agreed.

Neville blushes (again….) and Dean comes to his rescue. “So let’s just do what Neville said, aye?”  
“Aye, aye, captain!” Seamus laughs.

They form a decently managed line and get all their supplies to brew amortentia. The supplies include, 

  
• Pour Standard Potioning Water into a gold cauldron and place over a very low flame  
• Bruise the Peppermint Flower heads with a mortar and pestle and sprinkle into the lukewarm water  
• Take whole Peppermint Leaves and drop into the water  
• Add Powdered Moonstone, one tbs at a time, stirring anticlockwise three times between each spoonful  
• While the potion is still moving, sprinkle Rose Thorns into the water and leave to rest for an hour  
• Remove from heat and cover with a silk cloth in a dark place to steep  
  
• Over the course of the next seven days, uncover the potion once a day to stir seven times anti-clockwise and re-cover  
• On the ninth day of brewing, place cauldron over a low flame  
• Carefully place Ashwinder Eggs into the potion one at a time, gently stirring without direction  
• When steam begins to rise, add the victim's lock of hair or drop of blood to the potion  
• The potion will become pearlescent in colour and must be removed from the heat  
• Strain the liquid into a vial for storage

After days of endless brewing (as Ron said) the Gryffindors and Slytherins have managed to make something. Now all they have to do is smell it, and figure who smells like that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another long chapter for y'all!!

“So what does yours smell like Dean?” Asked Seamus.

“I really can’t tell. Your smell is overpowering it completely!” Dean shrugs.

“Oh, how about I go out of the room?” Seamus said.

“Yeah sure.” Dean replied.

“How long do you think until they’ll get it?” asked Hermione to the others.

“Get what?” Ron questioned confusedly.

“That Dean and Seamus are soulmates!” whispers Neville excitedly.

“Oh!” nodded Ron dumbly.

“I always knew they had something more than a friendship.” mused Harry.

“Yeah they were too close. Kinda like Hermione and Ron!” Neville says subtly (or so he thinks)

“Neville! What the hell?” Ron yells.

“Guys, guys oh and gals, RELAX!” Harry says. “Besides, I do think you two are good for each other.”

Hermione blushes, “What?”

Hearing a shout, the others figure out that Dean and Seamus finally found out!

“So! What’s new Dean and Seamus?” Neville teases.

“Nothing except the fact that I’m soulmates with my best friend!” Dean exclaimes. “Not that I don’t like it or anything.” He mumbles and blushes.

“Well I’ll be honest, I did get a surprise there. That was pretty unexpected but I can’t say I’m not happy.”Seamus answers truthfully.

“Anyways, enough about us! What about you?” Dean asks as a change of topic.

“Well I think I smell, books, some type of cologne, and fall leaves?” Harry says.

“I would say it’s Hermione because of the books, but she doesn’t wear cologne and I think her favorite smell is lavender or orchid, right?” Ron asks.

“Wow, you seem to know a lot about Hermione, Ron.” Neville smirks.

“Keep your trap shut, Neville! Besides, we have to figure out who Harry has.” says Ron.

“Maybe we can ask around?” Dean suggests.

“I’m all for it!” Seamus agrees.

At the same time, Theo, Pansy, Blaise and Draco were trying to figure out who they had.

“What does yours smell like Draco?” Pansy asks.

“Mine smells like flowers, someone’s perfume, and plants.” Draco mumbles.

“What does it smell like? Do say it louder ‘cause I’m getting old…...I’m almost 19!” Theo exclaims.

“Smells like flowers, someone’s perfume, and plants.” Draco says a bit louder.

“Well, do you know anyone who smells like that?” Blaise questions.

Pansy shakes her head, “I can’t think of someone.”

“But, I can!” Theo says.

“Who?” Draco asks.

“Um, actually I’m not sure though.” Theo stammers.

“Well, then why did you say--you know what never mind. Any ideas Blaise?” said Pansy with a smile, that

she especially saved for Blaise, not that anyone else knew (or so she thought).

“No, not really.” Blaise answered (with a smile of course) (like how can they be so dense….)

“Ok, enough about me! What about you guys?” Draco says.

“Me? Oh well I smell treacle tart, the wood of a quidditch broom, and pumpkin juice. Does that ring a bell?”Theo asks.

“Well, it’s not any of us.” Blaise chimes in helpfully (or not).

“Duh! But do you know anyone who plays quidditch?” Theo asks Draco.

Draco smirks, “A matter of fact I do, Weasley and Potter play quidditch!”

“Oh, yeah. They do.” Pansy chuckles.

“Guys, that’s not what I meant!” Theo stammered. “Wait, why are they coming over here!”

“Who’s they?” Pansy turns around. “Oh, the Gryffindors!”

“Maybe, we can find out who Theo has?” Draco smirks.

“Hello Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, and Zabini.” Harry says carefully.

“What do you want, Potter!” said Draco.

“We were just wondering whether we could ask what your amortentia smells like?” Hermione asks.

“Oh yeah, Theo, tell them what yours smells like!” Pansy smirks with an innocent face.

“Yeah you should, Theo.” Blaise agrees (like always).

“N-no. I think Draco should go first!” Theo pleaded.

“Oh just bloody shut up, and do go!” Ron yells!

“Ok fine, I’ll go! Happy Weasley!” Draco exclaims, “I smell flowers, some perfume, and plants.”

“Plants and flowers, you say?” Hermione exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Pansy says.

“And can you smell it, nearby?” Hermione asks with a smirk.

“Yeah I can……” Draco mumbles.

“You can?” Seamus and Dean exclaim.

“Oh no, not…” Draco trails off miserably.

“Yeah, it’s Neville! Why didn’t I see it before!” Hermione muses.

“Wait Draco and I?” Neville shudders, “No way in hell!”

“Yeah, no way! Besides we’re complete opposites!” Draco stammers.

“Oh but haven’t you heard of opposites attract!” Blaise smirks.

“No, that was just to get you and Pansy together!”

“You know what, we still have another potion tomorrow! We can figure it out then!” Harry says.

“For once in your life, you have sense, Potter!” Draco sneers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to kudos and comment, if you like it! It would be much appreciated. TYSM everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for y'all! Have fun!

“Ok, we’ve got Neville and Draco, kind of.” Blaise smirks.

“And Seamus and I!” Dean exclaims fondly.

“Right, then. Let’s match up the rest of us.” Pansy declares.

“Who made you the boss, Parkinson?” Ron says.

“Oh shut it, Ron. Besides, Pansy’s right.” Hermione agrees.

“Fine. What do you smell, Harry?” Ron asks.

“I already told you, Ron! I smell books, some type of cologne, and fall leaves!” Harry says.

“Wait a damn minute!” Draco shouts.

“Yeah Malfoy?” Neville asks.

“I think Theo can explain. Theo?” Draco smirks.

“Me? Explain what?” Theo asks, indicating he hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation at all.

“No need. I get it!” Hermione shouts excitedly.

“Well don’t keep it to yourself, Granger.” Blaise says.

“Harry and Theo are soulmates!” Hermione yells, the joy evident in her voice.

“hUh? Me and P-Potter?” Theo stammers! “Not possible.”

“Well, then tell us what you smell.” Seamus demands.

Dean nods encouragingly, “Do go on then!”

“Ok, I smell treacle tart, the wood of a quidditch broom, and pumpkin juice.” Theo says. “Happy?”

He stares at all the dumbfounded faces, “What?!”

“Nothing, except the fact that you and Harry are truly soulmates!” Neville shouts excitedly, enthusiasm pouring out of him.

“For once, I do agree with Longbottom.” Draco exclaims.

“Oh…..well then hello.” Harry says politely.

Theo blushes, “Hi, Potter.” 

“Call me Harry.” Harry replies with a smile.

“Ok..Harry. Then you call me Theo!” Theo beams.

“Ok then, Theo.” Harry replies.

“Oh enough of this lovey-dovey shit!” Ron exclaims, “Let’s get other people matched up.”

“I kinda feel like a cupid, matching people up and all, you know?” Seamus says.

“I know.” Dean replies with a fond smile.

“Yeah then, Granger what do you smell?” Pansy asks.

“I smell Mrs. Weasley’s cooking, bacon, and that perfume Ron gave me in 5th year.” Hermione says.

“Sooooo, Ron is your soulmate, huh?” Seamus and Dean question.

“I would think so.” Draco and Theo add.

“I was right! I had hinted it a while back….” Neville smiles.

“B-but!” Ron exclaims.

“But what?” Pansy asks.

“Nothing, it’s just a bit surprising, to say the least.” Ron stammers, “At least I have my best friend as my soulmate.” 

“Your best friend?” Harry shouts.

Ron sheepishly grins, “One of my best friends.”

“Well, yeah. I’m a bit surprised but it’ll be ok.” Hermione smiles.

“Ok another pair done!” Theo shouts, “Now, Blaise and Pansy what do you smell?” 

“Me first, then. I smell lemon mint, vanilla biscuits, and snow?” Pansy says.

“And who does it smell like to you?” Draco asks while smirking.

“Do I have to say it?” Pansy stutters.

“Hell yeah!” Everyone (but Blaise because he’s jealous) shouts.

“Fine, bloody imbeciles. I smell Blaise! You happy?” Pansy screeches.

Blaise blushes, “Me?”

“No not you. It’s another psycho-maniac named Blaise! Of course, it's you, you dumbass!” Theo smirks.

“Yeah, great!” Hermione says, “Now we’ve almost got our definite soulmates, so we should head up to bed.” 

“Yeah, bed. A bed sounds nice.” Ron says.

“Well then, good night peoples.” said Theo.

Echoes of good nights follow him and everyone else, as they head back to their common rooms.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys liked it, be sure to comment and kudos!!! It would be much appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter that much, it's more of a filler chapter but nonetheless here ya go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm really sorry you guys (and gals, and non-binaries) for updating really late. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

“Good Morning Baltimore!” Hermione sang, “Every day’s like an open door.”

“Um, what?” Dean asks.

“What, what?” Hermione asks confusedly.

“He’s trying to ask what Baltimore is.” Seamus says.

Dean smiles fondly, “Right!”

“Of course I’m right!” says Seamus, “I always ‘am!” 

“Yeah, sure. But what is it, indeed?” Neville asks.

“Well, Baltimore is a place in America. And I was singing ‘Good Morning Baltimore’, because it’s a muggle song.” Hermione explains.

Ron looks over at Hermione, “Is it any good?” 

“Yeah, I really do enjoy it! Maybe, I could play it for you sometime?” Hermione asks shyly.

“Yeah, I would like that!” Ron replies.

“My god, enough of this!” Harry exclaims, “Let’s go see the Slytherins!” 

Neville smirks, “By Slytherins, do you mean just Theo?”

Harry blushes, “N-no! What gave you that idea?”

Seamsu shrugs, “You hate Malfoy and Parkinson.” 

“-and you don’t care about Zabini.” interrupted Dean.

“That doesn’t mean a-anything.” Harry stammers.

“-andddddd you like Theoooo!” Ron yells.

“S-shush! What if someone hears?” Harry stutters.

Neville grins, “So you do like him. Ha.”

“No, I don’t!” Harry yells.

“Sureee.” Seamus and Dean add.

“Enough, enough! Let’s just go get breakfast in the Great Hall! We can talk about this later.” Hemrioen says with an authoritative aura and tone. 

“Right, let’s go.” said Ron.

~~~~~~~

“Hello Pansy, Draco, Theodore, and Blaise.” Hermione says politely. 

“Hi Granger.” Pansy says.

“Call me Hermione.” Hermione says with a smile. 

“Ok, Hermione.” Pansy replies, “So, should we do the last potion, to make sure we have our soulmates right?

“Yeah, we have too!” Draco grumbles, “Neville is not my soulmate!” 

Neville smirks, “Hey, calling me Neville?”

Draco blushes, “N-no, um, I, I, it was a slip of the tongue. Besides, Hermione and Pansy are doing it.”

Dean laughs, “If you’re sure.” 

“How about, all of us say our names and not our last names?” Seamus suggests, “It will be better, right?”

Blaise adds,“For once, I do agree.”

“And so do I, Seamus.” Ron replies.

“Great then!” Theo shouts. “Let’s partyyyy!”

“Party?” Harry asks confusedly.

Theo flushes, I-I, I meant let’s do the last potion?” He says, “We still have to make sure our soulmate is our soulmate.

“Yeah, I guess.” Harry replies.

“Right, let’s go then!” Pansy exclaims.

“Follow Pansy, everyone!” Seamus says.

And they start working on their potion. (The potion is called soulmate nomen est scriptor, and enables you to see your soulmates’s initials, first and last)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye!! and have a good day/night/evening/afternoon


End file.
